User blog:Marcus Junior/Flaming Kicks and Shooting Stars: Marcus learns Black Leg Style with Sanji
Narrator: After re-awakening his Aho Haki Marcus devises a plan to Master the top 5 strongest Martial Arts in the world. Having Mastered Asas do Dragão already he sets off to learn the other 4 more in depth in hope to Master them to some Degree. His second Aim was Black Leg Style and thus Marcus and Soup set off to the only known place where both masters of the art lived: Baratie! Following the trail that Sanji came back to Baratie for unknown reasons, Marcus and Soup fly across the calm belts towards East Blue. Marcus: Are we there yet? Soup: No! Marcus: Are we there yet? Soup: NO! Marcus: Are we ther- Soup: You've spent the last 2 Hours saying that! SHUT UP ALREADY!!!! Marcus: So... are we there yet or not? *''Soup stops lets Marcus fall and headbuts him, across the sea at mach 10 speed'' *''in 1 minute they arrive at Baratie'' Soup: We're here! *''Soup stops but Marcus is projected a few miles ahead'' Marcus: *''sinking in the water''* Worth it! *''Marcus looks around underwater and sees the Sister Anko'' *''He then proceeds to swim towards the entrance until the door opens'' Patty: Welcome, Mere Bastard! Marcus: *''sweatdrops''* Yo... Patty: Do you have money or not? Marcus: Er.... *''Patty Kicks Marcus out'' Patty: GET OUT! Marcus: I HAVE DIAMONDS INSTEAD!!!! Patty: Why didn't you say so from start? Marcus: Say Osan, is Sanji here? Patty: The Eggplant bastard? Yeah he's here why do you ask? Marcus: Bring him here as soon as possible. Patty: Are you gonna order or not? *''Marcus walks to the largest table and sits on a chair'' Marcus: *''Extremely serious face''* Everything! Patty: The costumers are gods, I'll bring everything soon. *''Waiting for the food Marcus plays with his spoon'' *''Suddenly a Costumer flips a table'' ???: WHAT KIND OF PRICES ARE THESE!? I REFUSE TO PAY!! THE GREAT PIRATE FOWLIAN WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS! Marcus: You you there turn it down a notch will ya! I'm waiting for food here! Fowlian: Oi you got some guts to speak up to me! Do I have to repeat myself? *''Marcus releases aho haki all around the room and now it's all covered in white flames'' *''The costumers jump all on their seats and tables in fear of being burned'' Fowlian: What's this? Is this fire supposed to hurt? It doesn't even tickle! Is that how far the Devil Fruit of a weakling like you goes? Marcus: *''looks back to him''* First off this is not a Devil Fruit at work and second, the weakling here is you! *''Marcus stands and all the fire disappears'' Fowlian: You're gonna take me head on huh? Bring it you wea- *''Marcus left leg is 1 millimeter away from hitting Fowlian's face'' Marcus: *''shadowed face''* I told you already, the only weakling here is you. *''Marcus brings his leg down and his aho haki releases around the 2 covering the impact'' *''A Huge gust of wind blows across the room and the fainted body of the Pirate with his head filled with blood everywhere is seen from inside the flames'' Marcus: *''picking his nose with his pinky''* Some people *''From the entrance a man walks towards Marcus clapping his hands'' *''A man around in his 50's is seen clapping with a suit on'' ???: That was quite the kick. And I see you don't take lack of manners lightly, you remind me of myself in my young age. Marcus: Sanji! Teach me how to use the Black Leg Style! Sanji: Hold up, why would I ever help you? Marcus: *''smirks and snaps his fingers''* Want to be young again? *''The Black Robin lands on his shoulder''* Sanji: What? Marcus: Will you spare with me and allow me to see Black Leg Style in trade for some of your youth back? Sanji: I have to see it with my own eyes. Marcus: Blacky, do your stuff. *''A huge flash ensues the submarine'' *''Sanji is in his young 20's around the same time where he and the straw hats reached Raftel'' Sanji: *''takes out a cigarette and a lighter from his pockets and lights the cigarette''* Seems like you said the truth. I'll fight you if you wish. Marcus: *''smiles''* 2 down 3 to go. Sanji: Huh? Marcus: Don't worry just me thinking out loud. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts